111 – The Instance: You Can't Stop The Signal
Big News Of The Week That Level 30? She’s Got A Ticket To Ride The incremental patch 2.4.3 hit the WoW public test realms this week with quite a bit of bluster for what appears to be a small patch. Different parts of the WoW community are interested in different aspects of the patch, but one issue seems to unify all – you will now train for mounted travel at level 30, rather than level 40. More: *The wildly overpowered Subtlety Rogue talent ‘Cheat Death’ is being brought back to reality. *Warlocks’ Curse of Shadow and Curse of Elements will be combined. *A bunch of nerfs to the mobs and encounters in Magister’s Terrace. *Your flying non-combat pet is getting a little more altitude. *They’re trying to fix the help system, streamlining opening tickets. *Your Clockwork Rocket Bot is going back to war. *The price of Mooncloth is about to drop. *Haris Pilton will launch her new line of clothing and jewelry. Not kidding. Rumors And Scuttlebutt Epic Gems Prices May Get Cut According to MMO Champion, the PvP gems that are currently available for large amounts of honor… appear to be selling for 800 Arena Points as well in the forthcoming patch 2.4.3. Town Cryer David D. writes: I play a lvl 50 fire spec mage and I have just found battlegrounds and I am just wondering what kind of tips you guys have for someone who is just starting out in battlegrounds. Gintoki from the Thrall realm writes: I was browsing the official boards and found a topic that someone made about tanking. The title said “Why do you hate tanking?” and the body was “It’s hard on my server to find tanks and I don’t know many people that enjoy tanking. Why the hating?” The CM Bornakk changed the thread title to be “Tanking. Why do you love it?” and the body to “I don’t know many people that like to tank. Why do you love it?” This thread wasn’t bashing anyone, or anything like that. Bornakk just outright changed the thread to say what he wanted it to say. Do you think this is right? It’s nice that the CM’s try to keep the forums a positive place, but using his editing power to change a thread that didn’t, or shouldn’t, have been changed just because he thought it wasn’t “positive enough” is a little Big Brother-ish. What do you guys think? Justin B. writes: Hey guys. Just a quick question: I would like to know what is the best way I can level up my enchanting skill. I play a level 30 mage, called dorial, on the shattered hand realm. Drop Of The Week Upper Deck Raises The Bar No matter what your favorite play style is in the World of Warcraft MMO, there’s one thing that holds true: it’s all about the phat purplez. With The Hunt for Illidan, the sixth expansion of the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game, fans of the TCG and the MMO will have a chance to pull three new Loot cards that will give them exclusive, never-before-seen cosmetic upgrades for their favorite online characters. So without further ado, let’s dive right in to the new Loot you’ll all be chasing after! *The Footsteps of Illidan (Super Common) *Disco Inferno! (Uncommon) *Ethereal Plunderer (Rare) Category:The Instance